


Don't Let Go

by singseong



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Sub!Daniel, btm!ong, i use the word angst loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singseong/pseuds/singseong
Summary: “Seongwoo, don’t do this...not again...” Daniel was now reaching out to grab the hand that had never felt cold until now.





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed read at own risk!

•°•°•

“Seongwoo, don’t do this...not again...” Daniel was now reaching out to grab the hand that had never felt cold until now.

“Maybe...maybe you didn’t get me back the first time. I don’t think we can keep doing this...being put second...I don’t think I deserve that Daniel.” Seongwoo stares at the ground, avoiding looking into the eyes of the man he loved, that he still loves.

All Seongwoo wanted to do was collapse into Daniel’s arms and forget about everything again, or at least pretend to forget. But he couldn’t pretend everything was okay. Nothing had changed.

Seongwoo tries to shake off Daniel’s grip, afraid that if he holds on any longer he will break down into the tears that had been building up, but Daniel would not let go.

“Please, I need you. You know that...you know that I can’t function without you. Whatever I did to make you do this I’m sorry. I can’t-“

“You see how much “I's” you just used? This is the problem. You’re selfish. You’re a lovable, sweet and selfish jerk who thinks he can have me around for convenience!”

Daniel slowly released his grip, still looking at Seongwoo with the same painful expression he wore 2 years ago. “Is that what you think of me...is that what you think I think of you?”

“You haven’t proved otherwise...but it’s not all your fault...it’s mine for being blinded by my feelings for you that I stopped caring about my own.”

“Seongwoo...I know...I know that I haven’t been present lately because of work...we’ve both been busy! But you mean way more to me than convenience, how could you even think that!”

“How could I? Yeah, we both have busy lifestyles but I think I at least make an effort to do things with you and try to see you. I feel like I’m in some one sided relationship.”

Daniel ran his fingers through his hair. “And I’m sorry if you feel that way, you think I like not being able to see you all the time! You’re making me seem like the villain here! I would want nothing more than to pamper you 24/7.”

“I don’t need you to pamper me, I need you to care. I’m sorry if I’m making you out to be the bad guy, I know I’m not perfect, but don’t you feel guilty?”

“Seongwoo...we haven’t seen each other in a week...a fucking week and I come home to you packing your things...you were just going to leave without warning...like it’s nothing and you’re talking about me feeling guilty?”

Seongwoo clenched the luggage in his hand and bit harshly down on his lip. “Exactly, maybe I’m the selfish one for missing you and wanting to see you, even if it was just a week...but instead you didn’t even call.”

“Don’t do this, I wasn’t able to contact anybody!”

“I know it’s not your fault...but maybe I can’t do this, I’m not strong enough for this...”

Daniel felt like he would drop to his knees. “No, you’re one of the strongest people I know, you make me a stronger person as well. Can’t I be selfish?! Can’t I need you because you are the only thing I look forward to after a horrible day at work and just seeing your face makes everything better?! And yes, maybe I’m terrible at showing it, but you know how much I appreciate you.”

Seongwoo’s heart sinks to the bottom of his stomach and he can feel the knots form, trying to restrain him from taking Daniel back. Seongwoo has never loved someone like he loved Daniel, and that’s why it hurts so much. He knew Daniel wasn’t at fault for having a time consuming job, therefore making less time for Seongwoo in his life, but Seongwoo did not want to feel like an insignificant part of it.

The first time they had broken up was a mutual decision, however it was initiated by Seongwoo, who thought they weren’t on the same paths. They were both becoming successful in their careers, making less time for each other and though Daniel was reluctant and hurt, he let Seongwoo go. Seongwoo secretly wished that Daniel would have fought for him more, but he decided that was their fate.

That was until they met again 2 years later at an exclusive event. The evening had gone by in awkward, yet longing stares and ended in the two drinking their worries away.

However the night did not end for the two when their colleagues had pushed the two very drunk exes into the same taxi.

It was a blur, but they ended up in an intense make-out session in the back of the taxi, followed by Seongwoo inviting Daniel into his place for some rough... “reminiscing”.

The morning after they decided they should try again, for they had both missed each other. Seongwoo really wanted it to work, but after endless nights of eating, sleeping, and breathing alone, he did what he knew would hurt the other the most.

Maybe it was resentment, or maybe love just really sucked. Seongwoo did not expect Daniel to look this damaged. It was very different from the first time and he was a bit taken aback. But he didn’t want to give in just because it seemed like Daniel had changed.

“Daniel...I don’t even remember the last time you said you loved me...” This was the breaking point for Seongwoo. He had done a good job of keeping up the tough facade, but now his face was drowning in his own tears. “Fuck...I didn’t want to fucking cry.”

Daniel hesitates before placing his hands on Seongwoo’s shoulders and gripping them tightly. “Look at me.”

Seongwoo squeezes his eyes shut, disobeying the younger’s order. 

“I said look at me!” Daniel practically shouted. Seongwoo looks up at him startled, but he now had his full attention.

“God, Seongwoo I know I am an idiot for not telling you I love you every fucking day. I don’t know if there is anything I can do to make you stay, but I swear I will do anything. Do you know how much I suffered when we broke up. I didn’t show it but I was a mess...I loved you so much and I hated you for leaving me...but I couldn’t stop loving you. And then like fate you were in my arms again and I fucking screwed up...again. I’m not letting you go this time...I love you Ong Seongwoo. I love you more than anything. You don’t have to believe me, but I will change anything to make you change your mind. Please...”

Seongwoo didn’t realize he was holding his breath in the whole time. He wipes his eyes with his sleeve and lets out a deep breath.

If Daniel had not come home early, he would have been gone by now. Probably in some hotel drinking himself to unconsciousness. He was prepared for that scenario, but Daniel had thrown him a curveball. That just seemed to be a thing Daniel did in his life.

After struggling to find words Seongwoo finally parts his lips to speak. “Don’t let me go...”

Daniel quickly embraces Seongwoo’s body, almost crushing him from the force of the hug. He breaths in Seongwoo’s scent and puts his fingers through his black locks.

Seongwoo hugs back resting his head on Daniel’s chest.

“I’ll never let you go...I love you,” Daniel said softly.

“I love you too...I'm so sorry,” Seongwoo said through his sniffles.

Daniel rubs the back of Seongwoo’s head and kisses his forehead. “Come on, let’s go work things out.”

Seongwoo nods, leaving his luggage at the door.

•°•°•

The way Daniel and Seongwoo worked things out most always began with wine and usually ended in the bedroom. This time was no exception.

Daniel has Seongwoo pressed up against the outside of their bedroom door, fumbling with the knob as he gives the other breathless kisses. Seongwoo lowers his head on to the younger’s neck, biting and nibbling to make sure it’s stained with his mark.

Daniel finally manages to get the door open and immediately unbuttons his top, while Seongwoo frantically throws away his coat jacket.

Their urgency and need for each other was burning throughout their bodies and had been building up for quite sometime. Seongwoo grabs hold of the tie around Daniel’s neck and drags him towards the bed. Seongwoo sits at the end of the bed and pulls Daniel down by his tie, wrapping it around his hands.

Seongwoo places his mouth on Daniel’s ear and whispers, “What do you want?”

Seongwoo pulls back with a smirk on his face and begins to undo his tie.

Daniel’s face brightens and he can feel the hairs on his arms stick up. Seongwoo’s voice has always done things to him. It was even better when he was calling his name.

Seongwoo unwraps the tie from Daniel’s neck and and loosely wraps it around his own. “Well?”

“I want you...” Daniel answers, slowly pushing Seongwoo down on to the bed.

“Good boy,” Seongwoo smiles while putting his hands on Daniel’s tinted cheeks and taking his lips.

Daniel moans into the kiss and Seongwoo can not get enough. Seongwoo deepens the kiss hungrily, and slips his tongue into his mouth. Seongwoo’s hands find their way to Daniel’s belt buckle, quickly unhooking them and throwing them at the top of the bed. Daniel follows his lead, and unbuttons Seongwoo’s pants before pulling them down to have Seongwoo kick them off.

They leave all their clothes at the end of the bed and move up. Daniel is on top of Seongwoo, sucking on his neck and chest. Seongwoo leaves sweet kisses on Daniel’s hair and face until he can not take it anymore. Daniel has been grinding on Seongwoo’s leg, making the other stiff. Seongwoo flips them over so that he is straddling Daniel. He takes the tie that was still around his neck and ties them around Daniel’s wrist.

“Seongwoo...”

“Don’t speak until I tell you to.”

Daniel nods and lifts his hands above his head. Seongwoo gets up, leaving a whining Daniel who craves the older’s touch. He comes back from the bathroom with a bottle of lube and goes back to his original position on Daniel’s thighs. He pours the lube onto his fingers and begins to stretch his hole. His head hangs down as he fingers himself deeper, letting small groans escape his lips.

All Daniel can do is stare, he wants to touch himself, to touch Seongwoo, but his hands are restricted. Sure, he could easily break out, but Seongwoo has control.

Seongwoo notices Daniel’s length begin to grow larger. Daniel squirms under him and light pleas leave the tip of his tongue. “Seongwoo please...” Daniel moans, lowering his hands down to touch himself.

Seongwoo grabs his hands and throws them back above his head with a naughty grin.

“Settle down, I’m still mad at you, so what you’re gonna do is watch.”

Daniel turns his head and whines in fake frustration. Nothing turned him on more than when Seongwoo was like this. Seongwoo removes his fingers from his now puffy hole and travels down to Daniel’s crotch. Seongwoo licks the underside of Daniel’s cock and moves over to his upper thigh. He leaves a quick kiss before sucking the mole that only he knows about. He also knows that it’s Daniel’s sensitive spot.

“Ah Seongwoo..not there...” Daniel whimpers as his muscles tense up. Seongwoo flicks the spot with his tongue before looking up at Daniel. He continues to massage it with his thumb.

“But you love it here...and so do I.”

Daniel was about to cum just from the raspy tone in Seongwoo’s voice, his pre cum already starting to spill out.

Seongwoo continues to suck the mole on Daniel’s thigh while fondling with his balls. He loved leaving hickeys there the most. 

Seongwoo is growing impatient himself. His asshole is throbbing and he needs to be filled. He places himself on top of Daniel and rubs their dicks together between his hands.

“Ahh fuck...” Daniel groans in pain. He wants to be inside of Seongwoo and feel his warmth. Instead Seongwoo is having fun torturing him. Daniel bucks his hips, his leaking cock still in Seongwoo’s hand.

“You want to fuck me that bad? Aren’t you a dirty boy,” Seongwoo teased, tracing his finger along Daniel’s collarbone. “Give me your hands.”

Daniel quickly lifts his hands from above his head and puts them out towards Seongwoo. Seongwoo releases him from the bounds of his tie, gaining a sigh of relief from Daniel. He was about to touch Seongwoo’s hips, but Seongwoo grabs his arms and holds them up.

“Did I say you could touch me?”

Seongwoo grabs the belt that is still on the bed and tightens it around Daniel’s wrist to be restricted again. This time he had no choice in breaking free. Seongwoo tightens the belt so that the skin around his wrist turn slightly red matching the tone of his face and ears.

“Is that too tight? Does it hurt?” Seongwoo asks with concern.

Daniel shakes his head. “No, I’m fine.” The only thing that hurt was Daniel’s throbbing meat.

Daniel lets his head down and stares at his neglected cock that wants to be surrounded by Seongwoo’s heat. But the more Seongwoo ordered him, the more excited he became.

Seongwoo takes the tie and wraps it around Daniel’s head, disabling his vision. He gently kisses Daniel’s lips and guides himself over Daniel’s length. He puts more lube in his hands and lathers it on Daniel’s dick before he grabs hold of the base and lowers himself onto his cock, enjoying the initial tinge of pain.

He tightly grips Daniel’s shoulders and arches his back as he begins to swirl his hips.

“Damn, you feel good.” Seongwoo began to curse under his breath.

Daniel moans loudly as Seongwoo fucks himself on to Daniel’s cock. His hands are behind his head, clenching the pillow. He wants to see Seongwoo’s lustful face, but his obscured vision lets him only focus on the immense pleasure and erotic sounds they are producing together. 

“Do you like how good I take it, baby?” Seongwoo moans, pursing his lips together to suppress his volume. Opposite of Daniel who was being very vocal with his satisfaction. 

“I like it,” Daniel manages to say through his constant whimpers.

By the rough movements and grunts, Daniel can imagine  Seongwoo’s countenance. He is sure that Seongwoo’s eyes are shut with his long lashes fluttering against his cheeks. His face is red from the pleasure and his cute nose is crinkled at the sides. And all he wants to do is touch him.

“Please...I want to...I need to see you,” Daniel whines again.

Seongwoo chuckles as he bounces on Daniel’s length once before stopping. “A-Ahh you’re so cute Niel-ie. I’m still punishing you so no, but I’ll let you touch me, since I’m feeling generous today.”

“T-Thank you.”

Seongwoo unhooks the belt, throws it to the side, and lightly grazes his lips against Daniel’s wrist before he places the younger’s hands on his hips.

“I know you’ve been wanting to rut into my ass like an animal...but I’ve trained you so well,” Seongwoo smirks as he places his hands over Daniel’s.

“C-can I?” Daniel begs, biting his plump lips.

“You’ve been a good boy so far, I give you permission to fuck me senseless.”

Daniel’s hips stutter as they try to get into a steady movement. Seongwoo’s hands fall on Daniel’s stomach as Daniel lifts his knees up, allowing him to reach Seongwoo’s hilt. Seongwoo lets out a quick gasp, feeling Daniel reach all the way inside him. Seongwoo grinds his hips on Daniel’s length, prompting Daniel to move.

Daniel skips easing into his ass and repeatedly slams his dick into Seongwoo until he is balls deep. Bits of drool escape Seongwoo’s mouth and he can barely form a sentence, but still manages to encourage Daniel.

“Ah fuck, Niel-ie...you’re so fucking good,” Seongwoo hums as he is rammed into.

Daniel throws his head back, creating a vibration in his moans. His grip on Seongwoo’s hips tighten as he gradually quickens his pace.

“Ah shit, I’m gonna cum,” Daniel groans, feeling his balls tighten.

“You’re not allowed to cum yet...soon, but not yet.”

Daniel obeys Seongwoo, holding back his urge to release. Daniel’s thrust become in sync with Seongwoo and their moans form in unison.

When Daniel hits Seongwoo’s prostate again and again, the shock sent through Seongwoo’s body makes him weak.  
  
“Oh god, you’re so deep...” Seongwoo tries to continue grinding onto Daniel, but he is becoming breathless. He falls onto Daniel’s chest and puts his arms around his neck. Daniel grabs Seongwoo’s ass and massages them before spreading his ass cheeks apart.

“Ahh, don’t clench around me...I think I might faint,” Daniel cries. Daniel’s mouth hangs open slightly as he continues to push up into Seongwoo’s tight hole.

“It’s not my fault my ass is naturally tight...also I don’t remember saying you could speak, I’ve been letting you off the hook for fucking me so good.”

“Sorry.” Daniel buries his face into Seongwoo’s neck and inhales his scent, letting out a breathy sigh. Seongwoo turns his head and kisses Daniel sloppily on the lips.

“Apology accepted.”

They melt into each other’s mouths and playfully move their tongues together. In the process, Daniel’s blindfold slides off his face, but Seongwoo was too close to care.

“Hah...Niel-ie...cum inside me. Hurry.”

Daniel waste no time burying himself deep into Seongwoo and releasing every last drop. Seongwoo sits back up and rides his orgasm, wanting to make Daniel cry his name. The feeling of Daniel’s cum in his ass, makes Seongwoo cum soon after onto Daniel’s stomach.

Seongwoo falls back onto Daniel’s chest, leaving the heavy sounds of their breaths. Seongwoo looks at Daniel’s face and wipes the wetness from the corners of his eyes.

Daniel smiles and grabs the back of Seongwoo’s head to pull him into a kiss.

•°•°•

“I know we have some weird make-up sex kink, but we really do have to have a serious talk,” Seongwoo said sternly, looking down at Daniel who was resting on his lap.

“Mhm...we need to actually talk. Anything to make you stay,” Daniel agrees, kissing Seongwoo’s thigh.

Seongwoo plays with Daniel’s hair and turns his face by his chin so that he is looking up at him.

“First, we have to say we love each other every day.”

“We love each other every day,” Daniel repeated sarcastically with a cheeky grin.

Seongwoo rolls his eyes and pushes Daniel off his lap. “Thanks for taking me seriously, Niel-ie. Is it true what they say about idiots being good at sex?”

Daniel wraps his arms around Seongwoo’s waist. “I’m sorry! I’m just really happy so I’m joking around! I’ll say I love you two times a day, three times. No matter how many times I say it a day it won’t convey enough how I feel about you.”

Seongwoo knows he is blushing too much right now. He leans down and leaves a sweet and lingering kiss on Daniel’s lips.

“Okay okay! You can be so cheesy I swear...anyway let’s talk later, I just want to cuddle.”

Daniel snuggles agasint Seongwoo’s chest and closes his eyes, barely able to contain his love sick expression. “Okay babe, let’s just cuddle.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you didn’t hate it too much >.<


End file.
